Steven Universe AU: Gems On Earth Season 1
by Jaydeel13
Summary: When Angelite, Hiddenite and Coral join Rose Quartz's rebellion, their worlds are turned upside-down. Especially when the Homeworld gems begin hunting them down 5750 years later.


5750 years ago, the Homeworld ruled almost the whole Universe, destroying lives and creating their own, and the Diamonds were giving Pink Diamond her own planet, Earth. On Earth, they hatched gems like Amethysts, Jaspers, Corals, Quartz Soldiers and more in their 'Kindergarten'.

Of course, Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond had their gems to secure Pink Diamond and Earth, like Sapphires, Angelites, Aquamarines, Peridots, Hiddenites and more.

So, everything was going according to plan on Homeworld. That is, until Pink Diamond became Rose Quartz and started a rebellion with her Pearl. Word spread fast, and soon, other gems joined them. That's where the story of three different gems from three different diamonds starts.

Angelite appeared in a flash of light, standing on the Kindergarten warp pad. Beside her was a Yellow Sapphire. They stepped off the warp pad and approached a Hiddenite. This is the second of the three gems, the first being Angelite. "I must speak with the commander," Sapphire inquired, pointing at a Topaz Commander, "Alone." "Yes, my clarity," Angelite followed the command, as Yellow Sapphire approached the Topaz.

The two gems just stood awkwardly for a moment, before Angelite spoke to Hiddenite, "Greetings." "You… you're talking to me?" Hiddenite gasped, shocked and excited. "Well, yes," Angelite smiled, " It's rather boring here, except for that Rose Quartz that started that rebellion." "Yeah," Hiddenite agreed, "I sort of want to join her…" "Same," Angelite replied, "It sucks having to work for Yellow Sapphire. I'm not even one of Yellow Diamond's gems! I 'belong' to Blue Diamond." "I'm supposed to belong to Yellow Diamond," Hiddenite said, "But she's a bi- bad person." "You can swear in front of me, you know?" Angelite allowed.

Suddenly, a small Coral appeared from the sky and landed in front of the two gems. This is the last of the three gems, an unusually small Coral gem.

"Hello," Angelite welcomed, crouching down and lending Coral a hand, "Welcome to life." "Uh, hey," Coral smirked, "What's up?" "Rose Quartz," Hiddenite dazed into the sky.

Rose, Pearl, Garnet, Bismuth and the rest of Rose's rebellion fell from the sky, landing in front of the three dazed gems. "Oh my stars," Angelite gasped, "You're really here…" "Hey," Bismuth smirked, "You guys want in?"

And that's how the three gems met. Yet, there's another gem we haven't mentioned.

Rainbow Topaz was one of the gems who helped recruit the three gems. In fact, she practically raised the them. She was the closest to them. She kept them safe.

But that was before Pink Diamond was "shattered". This next part is a few months after this, just after Pink Diamond was shattered.

Hiddenite stood on the balcony of the temple with Garnet. Hiddenite noticed a tear drop from Garnet's glasses, "Are… you okay?" "No…" Garnet denied, "The Diamonds are coming… There's going to be a war." "Rose!" Hiddenite called, "Pearl! Rainbow Topaz! Angelite! Coral!"

All five came running onto the balcony, before hearing a loud explosion. The seven gems turned around. Yellow Diamond's ship had landed on Earth, Blue Diamond's ship following on. From the ships, came several soldiers. "Oh no," Rose sighed, taking pearl's hand, "Pearl, we will need Rainbow Quartz for this." "Way ahead of you," Pearl smiled, forming into Rainbow Quartz with Rose. Hiddenite and Angelite did the same, fusing into Kornerupine, carrying Coral on her shoulder.

At first, the Crystal Gems were successful, until the Diamonds and Homeworld gems began shattering. Except some Homeworld gems decided not to shatter the Crystal Gems. This was lucky, as Coral could have easily been shattered, but instead, she was just popped.

Kornerupine picked up Coral's gem and lay her down inside a small, hidden cave, before stepping in and covering it up with a large boulder.

When Coral, Angelite and Hiddenite finally stepped out of the cave, there were cracked, shattered and corrupted gems everywhere.

And below them was Rainbow Topaz's gem. Angelite looked down and gasped, before picking her gem up. Hiddenite took it off her and bubbled the gem, "She could be corrupted."

They had lost. Except the war was over. The Diamonds had left Earth. "Welcome to our new home, gems," Coral sighed, "We could be here a while."

Over several years, the human race evolved, and houses were brought into the world. Although, weirdly, the humans seemed to not realise that gems were space creatures.

The gems lived in an abandoned factory. In the factory was a warp pad, the three gems rooms, and a bubbling room. The factory was located in Park City, a peaceful town in Scotland.

Even after over 5750 years, the gems miss the others. So much, there's a shrine in the bubbling room, just above it, Rainbow Topaz's gem, floating around in a pink bubble.

In Park City, there's plenty of shops and houses, a coffee shop, a fast food restaurant and a library.

Sometimes, in Hiddenite's dreams, she can almost see Rose Quartz's gem, but it seems to be… on a child's body? This scares the gems, yet they knew that they had to put Rose Quartz and her rebellion behind them.

Angelite still finds herself picking Yellow Sapphire's personal stuff out of her gem. Everything she finds, she burns with Hiddenite and Coral, and they watch as the smoke ascends into the air, remembering those who were lost in the war, and secretly hoping Rose and her rebellion notice. Then they remember the other gems stayed in the US, while they're stuck in Scotland.

Meanwhile, Coral beats herself up about being deformed, different, and just wrong. Of course, Hiddenite and Angelite try to convince her she's perfect, and she's one of the best Corals ever.

Sometimes, the three would fuse into Sheelite, and watch the city from above, as she is extremely tall. Sheelite can see into the sky, see the stars and know that maybe, just maybe, Rose the rebellion are looking at the same stars. Or maybe they're still looking for the others. Or maybe they've moved on…

No. As long as the rebellion have a chance of surviving, there's still hope. Isn't there?


End file.
